Quédate a mi lado
by Afrodita1
Summary: Luna y Fred comienzan a conocerse y a descubrir que tienen mas en común de lo que creían, ¿podrán avanzar en su relación a pesar de que muchos desaprueben su amistad?
1. Amigos

Luna salió apresurada de la clase de Pociones con tantos libros en las manos que apenas lograba mantener el equilibrio.

-¡Luna recuerda que por la tarde tenemos que ir a la biblioteca! -exclamó Hermione saludándola con la mano sonriente.

-¡Si, nos vemos allí! -contestó volteando.

Cuando volvió a mirar hacia delante se tropezó con alguien y cayó al suelo con todos los libros que terminaron desparramándose en el suelo y sobre ella.

-Me pregunto a donde vas con tanta prisa -escuchó esa voz que le sonaba conocida de alguna parte.

Luna levantó la mirada y vio a ese chico que era hermano de Ron, Fred... no lo conocía muy bien, pero saber que era amigo de Harry Potter le bastaba para saber que era amigo.

El chico le sonreía de una manera simpática, también se había caído y estaba frotándose la frente. Luna al darse cuenta de que lo había lastimado acercó una mano a su frente y observó su herida.

-¡Lo siento mucho! -se lamentó preocupada.

-Estoy bien -dijo riendo.

-¡Estás sangrando! ¡Lo siento, soy tan torpe...!

Rápidamente Luna sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y le limpió la sangre a Fred.

El chico dejó de sonreír al sentir a Luna tan cerca... nunca la había visto así, nunca le había hablado, precisamente por eso, nunca se había dado de lo bonita que era, tenía unos ojos claros realmente brillantes...

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Luna al terminar de limpiarle la herida.

-¿Qué? -Fred despertó a la realidad.

-Si estás bien...

-Estoy genial -dijo el con una gran sonrisa.

Luna le sonrió. Luego, apresurada comenzó a juntar todos los libros. Fred la ayudó, y sin poder evitar su curiosidad preguntó:

-¿Por qué la prisa?

Luna lo miró y sonrió.

-Van a florecer las plantas mágicas que planté hace un mes -dijo emocionada.

Fred sonrió. Esa chica era tan extraña como todos decían, pero eso le pareció fantástico.

-Hice un experimento, a las semillas las bañé en una mezcla de pociones y las planté, quiero ver que sale... -explicó rápidamente.

-Wow, ahora yo también siento curiosidad por ver que sale... -admitió Fred con una sonrisa.

Los ojos de Luna brillaron.

-¡Entonces ven conmigo! ¡Pero debemos apresurarnos! -exclamó y le tomó de la mano, sorprendiéndolo y guiándolo escaleras abajo.

Fred bajaba las escaleras lo mas rápido posible con libros en mano, ya que Luna le tiraba de la mano con fuerza, pero parecía acostumbrada a llevar peso y correr, algo a lo que Fred le faltaba práctica.

Los bucles rubios de su nueva amiga rebotaban cada vez que bajaba un escalón, y en ningún momento perdió su sonrisa, algo que a Fred le pareció de lo mas adorable.

Salieron al jardín, y Luna lo guió casi hasta meterse al bosque proibido. Allí no había nadie, solo se escuchaba el sonido de las hojas y el canto de los pajaros.

Cuando se detuvieron, Fred estaba respirando aceleradamente, la corrida lo había dejado exhausto, miró a su compañera, pero ella seguía en el mismo estado de siempre.

Luna miró a su nuevo amigo con picardía y le señaló las flores de su experimento, que habían comenzado ya a moverse inquietas.

Fred se sentó en el césped sin poder apartar la mirada de aquellas flores.

Luna lo imitó y juntos esperaron a que florecieran.

-Me encantan los experimentos -dijo el, mirando asombrado como las flores se movían de un lado para el otro intentando abrir sus capullos.

-Es genial apreciar esto con alguien, a la mayoría le da miedo -dijo Luna encogiéndose de hombros.

Las flores comenzaron a hacer un sonido chillón, y sus pétalos comenzaron a abrirse. Luna y Fred miraron con atención.

Las flores eran de un color rosado extraño, y lo mas curioso de todo era que cada una tenían dos ojos que miraban todo a su alrededor y una nariz gigante.

Fred acercó un dedo a una de las flores, pero Luna lo detuvo.

-Son peligrosas aunque no lo parezcan -dijo sonriente.

-Nunca había visto algo así...

Fred tomó una ramita y la acercó a una de las flores. La flor lo miró con ojos tranquilos, pero luego aspiró y la ramita fue aspirada por la nariz, desapareciendo dentro de ella.

Fred abrió mucho los ojos.

-¡Es genial! -exclamó sorprendido.

-Me pregunto que sucedería si hubiera aspirado tu dedo, probablemente se quedaría atascado para siempre si no encuentran el hechizo correcto -comentó Luna.

Fred rió.

-¡Por favor necesito saber como lo hiciste! Mi hermano y yo queremos abrir una tienda que contenga este tipo de cosas -le explicó el chico.

Luna lo miró emocionada.

-¿En serio? Creí que a nadie le interesaría algo así.

-Si, podemos hacer un acuerdo y por cada flor que vendamos te damos un porcentaje.

-¿Pero para qué querría la gente estas cosas?

-Para hacer bromas, ¿no sería divertido que alguien acercara un dedo y...?

Luna río.

-Sería algo excelente para dejar en el despacho de Filch.

-Es tan tonto que seguramente caerá.

Fred miró a Luna en silencio. Nunca hubiera pensado que esa chica distraída y de cabello rubio despeinado fuera brillante para inventar cosas.

-¿Entonces me harás una lista con los ingredientes?

Luna asintió.

-Mañana te la alcanzo a la hora del almuerzo.

Fred miró su reloj, ya casi era la hora de la práctica de Quidditch. Le hubiera encantado quedarse mas.

-Tengo que irme...

-Yo me quedaré, a pesar de que son flores extrañas necesitan cuidado como las demás -dijo Luna.

-Bueno... nos vemos... luego...

Fred se levantó del césped, y se dirigió hacia la cancha, pero antes de alejarse del todo, volteó y miró por última vez a Luna. No pudo evitar pensar que se veía bonita entre las flores.


	2. La lechucería

Luna escribió todo lo que había utilizado para bañar a las semillas, y luego se guardó el papel en el bolsillo.

Se puso el uniforme, los zapatos y salió hacia el Gran Comedor.

No vio a su nuevo amigo por ninguna parte, por lo que se sentó a esperar.

Fred entró con su hermano al salón, parecía que habían hecho alguna travesura porque no paraban de reír. Luna se acercó, y le tendió el papel a Fred. El la miró sorprendido, y luego a su hermano. Los dos la miraron curiosos.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy yo? -preguntó Fred.

-Solo lo sé -respondió Luna tranquilamente.

-¿Cómo sabes que no te has equivocado? Tal vez yo soy Fred -dijo George sonriendo.

Luna sonrió.

-Mi papá dice que cada persona tiene su escencia, y a pesar de que son gemelos, se ven muy distintos -explicó ella.

-Wow, es impresionante -dijo George.

Fred solo sonreía.

-Ahí tienes los ingredientes, si necesitas ayuda dime.

Fred asintió.

-Gracias...

-De nada.

Luna se alejó y volvió a sentarse en la mesa.

-¿Qué sucede hermano? No me digas que te has enamorado -bromeó George al ver la cara de su hermano.

Fred lo empujó.

-¡Oye! ¡Era una broma! -exclamó -Se que no podrías enamorarte de alguien así...

-Luna es mejor de lo que todos piensan -le contestó, y se alejó rápidamente.

-¡Fred! -exclamó, pero su hermano no volteó.

Luna preparó una carta para su padre y la envió con una lechuza.

Desde la terraza el paisaje se veía maravilloso. Luna se quedó allí, imaginándose las criaturas mágicas todavía no descubiertas que podrían vivir en el bosque prohibido.

Su padre decía que había miles y que a pesar de que algunos magos dijeran lo contrario había que seguir buscándolas.

-¿Enviando una carta? -preguntó una voz ya conocida.

Luna volteó y vio a Fred que también llevaba una carta en la mano.

-¿Y tu lechuza? -preguntó curiosa.

Fred rió.

-No ha vuelto, es un desastre. Siempre termino recurriendo a estas lechuzas -dijo suspirando.

Fred ató la carta en las patas de una lechuza blanca y esta se fue volando.

-¿Le escribes a tu padre? -le preguntó el.

-Si, siempre me pide que le cuente todos los detalles -contestó ella con una sonrisa.

Fred se apoyó junto a ella en la baranda de la terraza y miró el paisaje.

-¿Le contaste sobre las flores?

Luna asintió.

-Es lo mas divertido que me ha pasado este año.

Fred sonrió, se sorprendió al sentir tanta felicidad por las palabras de la chica.

-Siempre te sientas sola en la mesa -se atrevió a decir.

Luna sonrió.

-Creo que a la gente no le agrado mucho -dijo tranquilamente. Luna estaba tan acostumbrada a estar sola que no se había dado cuenta de que podría verse extraño para los demás.

-A mi si me agradas -soltó Fred, quien sintió que el corazón comenzaba a acelerarse en su pecho.

Luna lo miró sorprendida, pero el no se atrevió a mirarla.

-Puedes sentarte conmigo cuando quieras.

Luna lo miró en silencio por tanto tiempo que Fred sintió calor en sus mejillas.

-Esta bien -dijo de repente, rompiendo el silencio que había sido infinito para su amigo.

Fred suspiró.

La brisa de invierno provocó que los chicos guardaran las manos en sus abrigos, y así, en silencio, se quedaron mirando el tranquilo paisaje de los alrededores de Hogwarts. Lo único que se escuchaban eran las lechuzas que se habían vuelto algo inquietas.

De un momento a otro, comenzó a nevar. Pequeños copitos de nieve comenzaron a caer.

Un copito de nieve cayó en el cabello de Luna. Fred se acercó. Luna lo miró curiosa.

-Tienes... tienes un... -se sintió estúpido al hablar. Decidió callarse y sacarle el copito de nieve del cabello.

-Oh... gracias, pero no te preocupes, me encanta la nieve -dijo Luna.

Fred se sintió mas que estúpido. En especial cuando después de un momento, el cabello de su compañera se llenó de copitos.

-¿No tienes frío? -le preguntó. La mayoría de las chicas correrían hacia adentro.

Luna sonrió.

-En casa cuando nieva mi padre y yo hacemos muñecos de nieve. Suena muy muggle, ¿verdad?

Fred rió.

-¿Tu padre y tu son muy cercanos?

Luna asintió.

-Es como mi mejor amigo. Pero el dice que está mal que lo sea, que tengo que buscarme amigos de verdad.

-Tal vez tenga razón.

Luna lo miró con curiosidad.

-Fred, tienes tantos amigos, ¿cómo lo haces? -le preguntó.

Fred se encogió de hombros.

-George y yo vivimos atormentando a Umbridge, creo que eso a los demás les gusta, creo que es solo por eso, porque somos los bromistas de la clase.

Luna sonrió.

-Es verdad. Ni siquiera voy a tu clase y los rumores de ustedes me llegan. Yo nunca podría hacer reír a los demás, muchos dicen que soy extraña.

-Lo eres -dijo Fred con una sonrisa -, pero ser especial es mejor que ser como el resto.

Luna le sonrió.

-¿Lo crees?

Fred la miró directamente y otra vez se perdió en sus ojos celestes.

-Luna... yo quería decirte que...

-Hola chicos.

Hermione apareció de repente.

-Luna, por fin te encuentro, te hemos estado esperando en la biblioteca.

Luna se sorprendió.

-Lo siento Hermione... lo he olvidado, Fred es tan divertido que me hace olvidar de las cosas.

Luna lo dijo distraídamente, pero a Fred se le iluminó la cara.

-¡Nos vemos Fred! -se despidió la chica rubia, dejando a Fred sumergido en una felicidad inmensa.


	3. La persona que mas extrañé

Navidad se estaba acercando. Hogwarts había sido adornado de una forma muy luminosa y verde aquel año. El árbol era gigante y tan colorido que le daba un aspecto muy alegre al salón.

Todos estaban muy emocionados por ir a casa. Luna sabía que su padre la esperaría y harían las celebraciones tan divertidas como siempre. Por su parte, Fred rogaba que su madre no le regalara un suéter como todas las navidades.

-¿Cómo están las flores? ¿La nieve no las ha arruinado? -susurró Fred a Luna cuando la encontró buscando un libro en la Biblioteca.

-Las flores tienen mas salud que nosotros dos juntos -dijo alegremente la chica de Ravenclaw.

-¿Ya hiciste las maletas? -le preguntó Luna.

-No, tengo que hacerlas hoy, en nuestra habitación hay mucho desorden -contestó Fred sonriente.

Con tantas practicas de Quidditch, los dos habían estado alejados por un largo tiempo, sin siquiera encontrarse por los pasillos. Por lo tanto, Fred estaba de buen humor. La había extrañado de una forma que le parecía ridícula, nunca le había pasado algo así.

Luna le sonreía cada vez que lo miraba, algo que a el lo alegraba mas de lo normal.

La chica de bucles rubios revisó en su bolso y sacó una bufanda.

-No la envolví en papel de regalo, pero espero que te guste. Feliz navidad.

Fred miró la bufanda sorprendido. Tenía los colores de Gryfindor, y un león dorado bordado perfectamente.

-¿La hiciste tú?

Luna asintió, al ver la sonrisa de Fred, ella tampoco pudo evitar sonreír.

-¡Es genial! ¡Gracias!

-¡Shhh! -la bibliotecaria desde lejos pidió silencio.

Luna rió bajito.

-Yo no... mmm... te compraré un regalo -soltó Fred.

-No hace falta, tenerte como amigo es mas que suficiente -dijo ella rebuscando entre los libros.

-De todas maneras lo haré -dijo el con una enorme sonrisa.

Luna lo miró. No entendía por qué ese chico pasaba tiempo con ella. Nadie quería pasar tiempo con ella, hasta a veces creía que era una molestia. Pero no se animaba a preguntarle el por qué, temía a que Fred se diera cuenta de que estar con ella era una perdida de tiempo.

Nunca nadie se le había acercado de esa manera, y menos alguien tan popular como Fred. A veces se preguntaba si pasar tiempo con el arruinaría su reputación. Intentaba olvidar aquellos pensamientos de su mente, pero cada vez que el le sonreía así y se robaba una pequeña parte mas de su corazón, no podía evitar pensar en ello.

Se sentía egoísta, porque a pesar de pensar aquello no podía dejar de verlo.

-Por cierto, George y yo estamos planeando algo grande contra Umbridge -dijo el con ojos brillantes.

-¿Y de qué se trata? -preguntó Luna sonriendo.

Fred se acercó, acorralando a Luna contra el estante de libros.

-Si te digo no puedes decirle a nadie -murmuró.

Luna se sonrojó, pero logró asentir.

-Estamos preparando fuegos artificiales para invadir alguna clase de Umbridge -dijo con emoción.

Luna rió.

-Será un espectáculo digno de ver -dijo divertida.

Fred se percató de lo cerca que estaban. Su sonrisa se borró al instante. Los corazones de ambos empezaron a saltar.

-¡Fred! ¡Tenemos que armar las maletas! -gritó George, haciendo que la bibliotecaria le pegara con un libro en la cabeza.

Fred miró a Luna.

-Después de las vacaciones nos veremos... ¿verdad?

-Si...

Fred se alejó y la saludo con la mano desde lejos.

Luna se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que ya lo estaba extrañando.

Luna volvió a Hogwarts sabiendo que todos los exámenes se aproximaban como una horda de quaffles. En las vacaciones no había tocado un libro, por lo que, tendría que usar todo su tiempo para estudiar.

Los estudiantes se movían con rapidez por los pasillos, repletos de maletas y algo desanimados por el final de las vacaciones.

Fred caminaba junto a George, intentaban contener la risa, pero apenas podían. Habían dejado una de las flores en el despacho de Flich. Lo mejor en ese momento era disimular, si no alguien podría sospechar.

Los hermanos subieron por las escaleras. Fred miró hacia su derecha y vio a Luna a unas cuantas escaleras de distancia.

-¡Después te alcanzo! -le dijo a George que lo miró confundido.

Fred bajó las escaleras, y subió la siguiente.

-¡Luna! -gritó. Y de alguna manera mágica ella logró escucharlo.

Luna volteo y vio a la persona que mas había extrañado durante las vacaciones.

La chica rubia no pudo evitar sonreír. Fred la saludaba con la mano a solo unas escaleras de diferencia.

Los dos se movieron rápidamente, bajando, subiendo escaleras. Estaban a punto de encontrarse, pero la última escalera que los separaba decidió ser caprichosa y cambió de dirección.

Los dos se detuvieron antes de caer con la respiración agitada. Pero a pesar de todo, ambos no podían dejar su sonrisa.

-¡Fred! ¡Rápido! ¡Crowley te robará tu cama preferida! -gritó George desde muy arriba.

La escalera que los separaba se negaba a volver a su lugar.

Luna rió.

-¡Ve! ¡O te robarán el lugar! ¡Después nos vemos en la cena! -le gritó ella.

Fred asintió.

Por primera vez Luna se miró al espejo antes de ir a cenar. Se cepilló el cabello, y se puso el perfume que solía ser el favorito de su madre.

Caminó apresurada por Hogwarts, tropezandose unas cuantas veces nerviosa y ansiosa por hablar con Fred.

Entró al Gran Comedor con una sonrisa inevitable, y caminó hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Fred. Estaba rodeado por personas de Gryfindor, con los cuales hablaba simpáticamente. Lo admiraba.

Junto a el había un espacio, caminó hacia allí, pero antes de que pudiera sentarse, Angelina le robó el lugar.

-Hola Fred -dijo la chica acomodando coquetamente su cabello largo y oscuro.

El chico no había notado la presencia de Luna, por ello la chica de Ravenclaw no supo que hacer.

Estaba parada allí detrás de el, pero no le salían las palabras.

Angelina la miró de reojo y aprovechó que Luna estaba mirando para acercarse mas a Fred.

-Luna, ¿qué haces aquí? -preguntó Hermione.

Fred al escuchar aquel nombre volteó rápidamente. Se sorprendió a ver a Luna allí.

-Yo...

-¿Quieres sentarte conmigo? Necesitamos hablar sobre el trabajo... -dijo Her.

Antes de que Luna pudiera contestar, Hermione tomó su brazo y la arrastró hacia la mesa donde Ron y Harry estaban sentados.

Luna se sentó junto a la chica y ambas comenzaron a conversar.

-¿Podrías no hablar de tarea por lo menos en la cena Hermione? -se quejó Ron.

-Calláte Ron, esto es importante -le contestó Hermione enojada.

Harry suspiró.

-¿Podrían no pelear por lo menos en la cena? -preguntó el chico de la cicatriz.

Luna miró hacia la mesa de Fred, pero el ya no estaba, miró hacia los costados y no lo vio por ninguna parte.

-Hola.

Aquella voz la hizo saltar. Fred apartó a Hermione y se sentó en el medio.

-¡Fred! -se quejó Her.

Pero a Fred no pareció importarle, solo tenía los ojos puestos en Luna.

-¿Cómo pasaste tus vacaciones? -preguntó el con su sonrisa de siempre.

-B-bien.

Era la primera vez que se sentía tan nerviosa, a pesar de no tener muchos amigos siempre había solido ser habladora, pero su mente en aquel momento estaba en blanco.

-¿Solo eso? -preguntó con las cejas juntas.

Luna se encogió de hombros.

-Solo... solo estuve con mi padre, hicimos lo mismo de siempre... ¿tú?

Fred sonrió.

-Estas vacaciones fueron mucho mas divertidas que el año pasado, George y yo estuvimos planeando lo que te mencioné en la biblioteca, y todo va perfecto -comentó emocionado.

Luna esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Qué están planeando? -preguntó Ron curioso.

-Cállate Ron -dijo Fred sin apartar sus ojos de su amiga -¿Mañana estás ocupada?

-Tengo que estudiar -suspiró Luna.

-Yo también...

-¿Qué? ¿Tu... estudiar? -preguntó Ron, y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. Por su parte, Harry y Hermione no pudieron ocultar una sonrisa.

-Cállate Ron -volvió a repetir Fred sin voltear -¿Quieres que vayamos a la biblioteca mañana?

Luna se sorprendió.

-Claro...

-Bueno, nos vemos allí después de tus clases entonces... -Fred se sentía un poco idiota al hablar, pero por lo menos se alegró de que su voz no temblara.

-Si...

Fred tomó la mano de Luna por debajo de la mesa y colocó algo en su mano.

Luego, se fue rápidamente de la mesa.

Luna curiosa, abrió su mano y vio que su amigo le había dejado

Luna también se sentía de la misma manera. Y sin poder evitarlo miró a Fred hasta que desapareció de su vista.


	4. Piensa en algo feliz

Luna se levantó soñolienta y se alistó. Llegó tarde a su primera clase, pero se aseguró que en las siguientes no le volviera a ocurrir.

Estaba deseosa por ver a Fred, por la noche el había sido su último pensamiento.

Su nuevo amigo se estaba convirtiendo en algo realmente importante, y eso la asustaba. No podía dejar de pensar por qué se estaba acercando a ella. Presentía que luego iba a ser lastimada, pero por alguna razón no le importaba, no podía dejar de pensar en Fred Weasley.

Salió de su última clase y con emoción se dirigió hacia la biblioteca. En el camino se chocó con alguien, y esa persona cayó al suelo. Cuando se percató de que era Draco Malfoy quien ahora además era prefecto, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

La miró con esos ojos malignos y Luna miró hacia sus alrededores para encontrar una vía de escape, pero sus dos amigos guardianes Goyle y Crabbe le cerraron el paso.

-Luna Lovegood -dijo Malfoy cuando se levantó y se sacudió la túnica. Se acercó a Luna, esta retrocedió pero chocó con los otros dos.

Tomó un mechón de cabello de la chica.

-Tan sucia y pobre como lo era tu madre, ¿estaba loca lo sabias? Y creo que su hija también lo heredó.

Los otros dos rieron.

Luna nunca le había hecho daño a nadie, pero le salió del alma: levantó la mano y lo golpeó en la mejilla, dejándole una gran marca roja en el rostro.

Malfoy la miró furioso y le tiró del cabello con tanta fuerza que Luna sintió que se lo iba a arrancar. Intentó escapar, pero Draco la agarraba con firmeza.

-¡Suéltala Malfoy! -exclamó Fred.

Draco sonrió.

-Y aquí viene el mas pobre de Hogwarts a salvar a la sucia Lovegood, diría yo que es una pareja perfecta.

Fred caminó con pasos largos hacia una de las personas que mas odiaba.

-Es verdad, el pobre Weasley viene a ayudar a Luna y a darle su merecido a Malfoy el idiota mimado de su padre.

Malfoy abrió muchos los ojos cuando vio que se lanzaba sobre el. Se llevó un gran golpe en la misma mejilla que Luna lo había cacheteado.

Draco cayó al suelo y los otros dos se fueron corriendo.

-Nunca mas vuelvas a molestarla, si lo vuelves a hacer la próxima vez te mataré, y con ningún hechizo fácil y rápido, si no de la manera mas muggle posible -lo amenazó.

Fred tomó la mano de Luna y la llevó a un sitio apartado.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó.

Luna se apoyó en la pared y cerró los ojos. Soltó un gran suspiro.

Fred la observó, y si Luna hubiera abierto los ojos en ese momento se hubiera dado cuenta de los grandes que eran los sentimientos de Fred por ella.

-Me molesta cuando dicen cosas sobre mi madre -soltó sin abrir los ojos -, lo peor de todo es que no tengo manera de probar que es mentira.

Fred suspiró. Se apoyó en la pared junto a ella.

-Tal vez no tengas que demostrárselo a nadie. Estoy seguro de que tu madre estaría feliz si supiera todo lo que piensas de ella.

Luna sonrió.

-Siempre sabes que decir... -murmuró.

Momentos después dejó de respirar al sentir la mano de Fred tomando la suya.

Abrió los ojos pero no se atrevió a mirarlo.

Su mano era tibia, reconfortante. Luna sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

-¿Irás a la Sala de menesteres hoy? -le preguntó el.

Luna asintió.

-Eso no me lo perdería -contestó.

Fred miró sus manos entrelazadas, se sentía tan bien...

-Supongo que ya no tienes ganas de estudiar, Malfoy es tan desagradable que te quita hasta el apetito... -bromeó Fred con una sonrisa.

Luna lo miró.

-Fred... ¿por qué eres tan amable conmigo?

Otra vez se ruborizó. Se sintió un idiota patético.

-Yo... bueno...

Suspiró.

La miró a los ojos dispuesto a decirle todo lo que sentía.

-Fred, tu hermano te busca -dijo una voz femenina.

Angelina estaba parada allí mirándolos con los brazos cruzados.

-¿George?

Angelina asintió.

Fred miró a Luna.

-Nos vemos en la Sala de menesteres -le dijo algo decepcionado por no haber podido confesarse.

-Claro, nos vemos allí.

Fred se fue rápidamente.

Luna estaba a punto de caminar hacia su habitación, pero Angelina la tomó del brazo.

-Mira pequeña zorra -comenzó, Luna se sorprendió -Alejate de Fred, no eres para nada lo que el se merece, estás arruinado su popularidad, ¿acaso no lo ves? Todos están hablando sobre ello. Fred se merece a alguien mejor, y para que lo sepas, el y yo somos muy cercanos.

Luna sabía que todo lo que decía era cierto, estaba arruinando su popularidad de una manera catastrófica. Se odiaba a sí misma por perjudicar a alguien tan bueno como Fred.

-Yo...

-Aléjate de el, si no lo haces haré de tu vida un infierno.

Y con esas palabras Angelina se marchó, dejando a Luna con un nudo en la garganta.

En la Sala de manesteres estaban todos atentos a las explicaciones de Harry. Harían el patronus.

Luna estaba junto a Fred, su cercanía le dolía tanto que mas de dos veces pensó en abandonar la case.

El patronus no salía de su varita. Luna pensaba en recuerdos felices, pero estaba tan triste que no salía ni una chispa de su varita.

-¿Problemas? -preguntó Fred con una sonrisa.

Luna bajó la mirada.

-Estoy bien.

-Busca en tu memoria recuerdos aún mas felices, un recuerdo que cada vez que lo visualices te de una sonrisa -comentó.

Luna cerró los ojos. Se le vino a la mente la sonrisa que le había dado Fred al recibir la bufanda que tanto le había costado hacer. Había sido tanta su expresión de alegría que en aquel momento supo que por primera vez tenía un amigo de verdad.

No pudo evitar sonreír.

-¡Luna! ¡Lo lograste! -exclamó Fred.

Luna abrió los ojos, y junto a todos los de la clase, descubrió a una hermosa liebre saliendo de su varita. Aquel animal, saltó dulcemente por todo el salón.

Todos aplaudieron sorprendidos.

Harry apoyó una mano en su hombro.

-Es perfecto Luna, lo has conseguido -la felicitó.

Cuando todos volvieron a sus tareas, Fred la observó curioso.

-¿En qué pensaste? Si es que me lo puedes contar...

-En ti.

Las palabras se le salieron de la boca sin siquiera pensarlas.

Fred la miró sorprendido. No podía creer lo que Luna acababa de decir. Se quedó inmóvil, mirando a aquella maga que hacía que su corazón saltara por las nubes.

-¡Bueno hemos acabado por hoy! -anunció Harry.

Fred no dejaba de mirarla, algo que terminó haciéndola ruborizar.

Los magos caminaban apresuradamente a su alrededor, comentando cosas sobre la clase y riendo.

-Fred... siento mucho lo que acabo de decir -soltó cuando se quedaron solos -, quiero seguir siendo tu amiga, pero se que si seguimos así te quedarás sin amigos por mi culpa...

-¿De qué hablas? -dijo enojado -Luna, te dije que no me importaba lo que piensen los demás, eres mi amiga.

Luna se sorprendió al ver que comenzaban a caersele las lágrimas.

-Luna... oye... -Fred también se sorprendió al verla llorar.

-Dejemos de vernos Fred, no quiero molestarte... simplemente volvamos a ser desconocidos...

Luna salió corriendo de la sala, Fred salió a buscarla, pero la perdió en los infinitos pasillos de Hogwarts.

Se sentó cerca de los cuartos de las chicas y la esperó. Estaba tan desesperado que olvidó su práctica de Quidditch.

Luna nunca llegó. Fred quería salir a buscarla, pero temía que si se movía de allí, Luna se escabullaría a su cuarto.

El plan falló cuando Snape lo descubrió, lo tomó por la oreja y lo llevó a su cuarto, dándole un castigo.

Al día siguiente todos los miembros de Quidditch estaban enfadados con el.

-Fred, no puedes faltar en los últimos días de práctica -le dijo Harry en el desayuno -, falta poco para la competencia.

-Lo se, lo siento Harry, no volverá a pasar.

Harry había sido un poco mas tolerante, pero George mientras comía un trozo de pan lo miraba como si fuera Draco Malfoy.

-¿Cuánto vas a estar sin hablarme? -le preguntó Fred.

George juntó las cejas enojado.

Fred miró a su alrededor, Luna no se encontraba en el Gran Comedor.

Angelina se sentó junto a el. Fred suspiró.

Después del baile, Angelina había estado pegado a el como goma de mascar.

-Hola Fred... -lo saludó moviendo sus largas pestañas.

-Hola Angelina...

-Fred... me estaba preguntando si... bueno, si querías que saliéramos juntos... siempre me has gustado -confesó.

Fred sintió todas las miradas de Gryffindor sobre ellos.

Mordió un pedazo de pan y masticó por un tiempo.

-Sabes que me gusta Luna -soltó.

Todos soltaron una exclamación. George casi se cae de la silla.

Angelina lo miró como si fuera la peor persona del mundo, pero Fred tomó su café tranquilamente.

-¿Estás rechazandome por... por esa... ?

Angelina no podía creer lo que oía.

-Si.

Angelina se levantó de la mesa y gritó, haciendo que las cuatro Casas de Hogwarts escucharan:

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡¿Cómo te puede gustar esa?! ¡Luna Lovegood es una sucia y pobre chica de campo!

Todos voltearon a ver la escena.

Desde lejos se escucharon las risas de la mesa de Slytherin.

-Fred... dime que no es cierto -dijo George.

Fred tomó su último trago de café, se levantó de la mesa y se largó mientras todos fijaban su mirada en el.


	5. Engaño

Muchas gracias por los comentarios! Realmente son inspiradores :3 Esta novela solo tiene 7 capitulos (está terminada) asi ya van sabiendo O: Gracias x todo!

* * *

Fred no pudo encontrar a Luna porque ella estaba en el lugar menos pensado por un mago. En la cocina de los duendes.

Luna les había ofrecido ayuda. A pesar de que estos se negaron al principio, Luna siguió insistiendo hasta que lo logró.

La chica de bucles rubios no se había enterado nada de lo ocurrido en el Gran Comedor. Seguía con los ojos algo llorosos, revolviendo una sopa de verduras.

Cuando salió de la sala de menesteres fue el único lugar que se le ocurrió para esconderse. Y cuando ya era muy por la noche volvió a su cuarto a dormir.

Se levantó temprano y estudió. Luego, decidió desayunar con los duendes otra vez.

Sabía que algún día tendría que dejar de ocultarse, pero por el momento deseaba estar tranquila.

Fue a sus clases normalmente, y agradeció no encontrarse con Fred por los pasillos.

Sentía que todos la miraban durante la clase, no sabía la razón, pero hasta Harry Potter volteó a mirarla.

Luna logró pasar unos días desapercibida, intentando ser rápida, evitando ir al Gran Salón o a la Sala de Menesteres.

En uno de aquellos días, había encontrado una nota de Hermione sobre su cama, decía que la esperaba en la biblioteca. Era algo extraño, ya que la citaba casi antes de que la biblioteca cerrara.

Cuando Fred encontró aquella nota sobre su cama su estado de ánimo dio un brinco. Luna lo esperaba para conversar en la biblioteca.

Habían pasado días y no había podido encontrarla. Por poco se había dado por vencido, pero ahora ella lo buscaba a el.

Cuando entró a la biblioteca, Luna estaba parada en el fondo, rebuscando entre libros.

Se alegró tanto de verla que casi se olvida que estaban en una situación delicada. Se acercó a ella con cautela, evitando asustarla.

Luna lo miró con una sonrisa.

Se veía extraña por alguna razón. La chica se acercó rápidamente y lo besó.

El beso se sintió tan raro e incorrecto que Fred intentó apartarse, pero ella lo agarraba con tanta fuerza que no pudo soltarse hasta que pasaron unos segundos.

Al separarse Luna no estaba allí sino Angelina. Fred estaba tan confundido que creyó que estaba soñando otra vez.

Angelina le sonrió con malicia.

Se escucharon unos pasos detrás de ellos. Fred volteó y vio como Luna salía de la biblioteca rápidamente.

-¡¿Qué hiciste?! -le gritó Fred a Angelina que no dejaba de sonreír.

-Un poco de poción multijugos a veces no hace tan mal... -dijo divertida.

Fred fue en busca de Luna, pero Angelina lo tomó del brazo.

-Deja que esa sucia se vaya, ¿no te gustó el beso? ¿de verdad?

-Estás loca.

Fred se apartó de ella con brusquedad y corrió por los pasillos, buscando a su amiga con desesperación.

No podía creer que había caído tan fácil en la trampa de Angelina.

Todos los estudiantes ya estaban yendo a sus habitaciones a dormir. Fred tuvo que esquivar a muchos magos, intentando adivinar el camino que había tomado Luna.

Ni si quiera Severus Snape pudo atraparlo de la túnica, Fred se movía lo mas rápido que podía.

Después de unos minutos al fin la encontró. Luna estaba en la lechuzería. Estaba atando una carta en las patas de una lechuza.

Las ráfagas del viento helado eran casi dolorosas. El cielo estaba teñido de un gris oscuro casi fantasmal.

Luna no volteó. Los bucles de su cabello se movían con el viento.

-Había olvidado de mandarle la carta a mi padre -murmuró -, estoy segura que ya debe estar enfadado por la tardanza.

Luna se abrazó a sí misma por el frío.

-Luna... -comenzó Fred.

-Snape nos atrapará si nos quedamos mucho tiempo... -lo interrumpió.

-Angelina y yo...

-Te dije que no importa, no tienes que explicarme nada, ya hablamos sobre eso -dijo rápidamente.

-Si importa -insistió Fred desesperado.

-No. Acordamos seguir como desconocidos, ¿recuerdas?

Luna giró, y caminó hacia la salida. Fred la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

-Escucha por favor... -suplicó el chico de Gryffindor.

Luna se detuvo al escuchar su tono de voz, a pesar de que intentaba no sentir nada las cosas terminaban siendo igual que siempre.

-Fred -murmuró -, no digas nada, esta vez te lo pido yo, por favor...

-¿Por qué? -preguntó enfadado -No me importan los demás, ¡que piensen lo que quieran! ¡De todas formas ya todos lo saben!

-¿Piensas que podemos volver a ser amigos?

-Si -contestó firmemente -, en realidad mas que eso.

Luna agradeció estar de espaldas a Fred. Las lágrimas ya habían comenzado a caer.

-¿Mas que eso? -intentó que su voz no se quebrara pero no lo logró -¿Crees que después de lo que acabo de ver quiero ser algo mas para ti? Estás muy equivocado Fred.

Luna se soltó de el de un tirón, y se alejó rápidamente.

Fred se sentó en el suelo, apoyó su cabeza en sus rodillas y se quedó allí por mucho tiempo, sintiendo las lágrimas desbordarse de sus ojos.

Al día siguiente Fred enfermó. El partido de Quidditch era en tan solo en unas horas y el chico no podía dejar la cama de tanto estornudar.

George estaba tan enojado con el que apenas podía permanecer en la misma habitación que su hermano.

-Fred eres un idiota, ¿dónde mierda estuviste anoche?

-Déjame en paz -contestó Fred dándole la espalda.

Harry entró a la habitación y observó la situación.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? -preguntó.

-Fred se enfermó -dijo con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Ya han pedido medicina?

-No quieren darnos, dicen que tomar algo antes del partido va contra las reglas -contestó George.

Harry se acercó a Fred.

-Sabes que tenemos suplentes pero ninguno es tan bueno como tú Fred.

-Si me presento moriré en el jugo -dijo con voz ronca.

Harry sonrió.

-Entonces morirás de una manera digna.

Fred sonrió.

Se levantó de la cama algo mareado.

-¿Esta cosa saldrá a jugar? -preguntó George -Creo que prefiero un suplente...

-Shh -lo cayó Harry -Fred puede hacerlo.

Fred se puso la ropa de Quidditch torpemente y tomó su escoba.

-¡A patearle el traseo a Slytherin! -gritó levantando la escoba débilmente.

Harry y George se miraron preocupados.

Todo el grupo se juntó antes de salir a jugar. Todos miraban a Fred preocupados mientras este estornudaba. Lo peor de todo era su aspecto, tenía ojeras debajo de los ojos, los cuales estaban muy rojos, y su personalidad de siempre había desaparecido, se veía caído, triste.

-¿Qué carajo hiciste anoche Fred? -le preguntaban enojados sus compañeros.

-Dejenme en paz -contestaba el.

Cuando salieron al campo de juego, Fred miró hacia las gradas. Luna estaba allí, junto a Hermione, estaban hablando y riendo sobre algo que Fred nunca se iba a enterar. Se veía tan hermosa que dolía. Odió ser el. Odió ser popular. Odió a Angelina.

-Fred vamos -dijo George empujándolo.

Cuando el partido comenzó, Fred pudo ayudar a hacer algunas jugadas, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, su visión comenzaba a verse borrosa, y su audición a empeorar.

-Tengo que seguir -repetía una y otra vez, algo que había hecho preocupar a sus compañeros.

Luna miraba a Fred desde las gradas. Desde el principio había sido claro que algo andaba mal, pero nunca hubiera pensado que Fred estuviera tan mal y enfermo.

Lo veía balancearse en su escoba peligrosamente, a punto de caerse en algunos momentos.

-Dios mío, ¿qué le sucede a Fred? -susurró Hermione -No lo entiendo. No parece el, ¿qué crees que le habrá pasado?

Luna se sintió culpable. No podía dejar de preguntarse si su mal estar era por la pelea que habían tenido.

Los de Slytherin aprovechaban el estado de Fred y lo empujaban cada vez que podían. Fred apenas podía sostenerse en la escoba, pero de todas maneras seguía intentándolo.

Apenas anunciaron que Gryffindor había ganado el partido, Fred cayó de la escoba.

Luna gritó.


	6. Te quiero

Cuando Fred despertó estaba en la enfermería. Apenas abrió los ojos George se le abalanzó encima.

-¡Fred! ¿Cómo te sientes? -le preguntó su hermano preocupado.

-¿Qué carajo me ha sucedido?

-Te caíste de la escoba -le dijo Harry que también estaba allí.

Fred intentó moverse y sintió un terrible dolor de cabeza. Se llevó la mano allí y se dio cuenta de que la tenía vendada.

-¿Ganamos?

-Si -contestaron George y Harry a la vez.

Fred se volvió a recostar con una sonrisa.

-Me hubiera gustado ver la cara de Draco -suspiró Fred sumido en felicidad.

George rió.

-Fue algo digno de ver, aunque solo lo pude disfrutar hasta que te caíste de la escoba -dijo su hermano -Prometeme que nunca volverás a enfermarte antes de un partido.

-Lo prometo -suspiró.

Recordó a Luna y la felicidad se le vino abajo. Harry pareció leer su expresión porque luego dijo:

-Luna estuvo toda la noche aquí contigo Fred... -le confesó Harry. Fred se sorprendió.

-¿Luna?

Harry asintió.

-Me pidió que no te dijera nada, pero pasó toda la noche aquí hasta hace un momento, solo se fue cuando la enfermera le aseguró que estarías bien.

-Tengo que ir a buscarla.

Fred intentó levantarse pero los otros dos no se lo permitieron.

-Fred, no puedes moverte durante hoy -le advirtió George.

Fred bufó.

-Quiero verla. Busquenla.

Harry y George se miraron.

-Fred... no creo que Luna te quiera ver -dijo Harry.

-Lo sé -contestó -No me importa.

-No podemos obligar a Luna a venir -dijo George -Fred, hay otras chicas...

-No me importa, solo la necesito a ella.

-Tal vez tendríamos que hacerle caso -dijo Harry -, Luna pasó toda la noche aquí, debe sentir algo por Fred...

George lo miró enojado, por el otro lado Fred sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿De verdad? ¡¿Tú lo crees?! -preguntó emocionado sentandose en la cama y volviendose a acostar por el dolor.

-Es una suposición.

-Busquenla por mí, por favor, si es necesario mientanle -pidió Fred.

Rendidos, Harry y Fred se miraron intentando pensar cual sería la mentira.

Cuando Luna salió de su última clase vio como George lloraba descontrolado.

Harry estaba a su lado dandole exageradas palmaditas en el hombro.

-¿Qué sucedió? -pregunto ella.

Harry la miró tristemente. Era muy malo actuando pero Luna se creyó cada palabra.

-Fred... Fred está muy mal... -respondió el chico de la cicatriz -Todavía no despierta, y la enfermera dijo que era probable que no lo hiciera...

Luna se asustó, corriendo fue a la enfermería. Vio a Fred allí, recostado en la cama inconsciente. Corrió hacia el, y tomó su mano.

-Fred -sollozó -Fred lo siento tanto... es mi culpa que hayas sufrido el accidente, ¿verdad? Siento haber sido tan dura contigo, en realidad no lo quise hacer... yo... te quiero...

Fred intentó no sonreír, pero inevitablemente una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Fred? -murmuró Luna.

Fred estiró sus brazos y la atrajo hacia el en un abrazo. Luna intentó soltarse confundida, pero su amigo la tenía con tanta fuerza que no pudo.

-Yo también te quiero tanto que no te lo puedes imaginar -susurro feliz.

Luna sintió que su corazón se le iba a salir.

-Tu... ¿t-tú estabas des-despierto todo este tiempo? -preguntó confundida y sonrojada.

-Si, era la única forma de llamar tu atención -contestó Fred abrazándola mas fuerte, hundió su nariz en el cabello de Luna y cerró los ojos. Olía tan bien...

Luna se quedó inmóvil contra el pecho de Fred, descubrió que su corazón latía al unísono con el de ella. No podía seguir fingiendo que estaba enojada. Sus sentimientos por Fred eran cada vez eran mas fuertes, se había dado cuenta de que no podía seguir lejos de el.

-No te soltaré hasta que me asegures que no te alejarás mas de mí -le advirtió el chico.

Luna sonrió.

-No me apartaré mas de ti. Lo prometo -susurró.

Fred sonrió.

-Y que a partir de ahora dirás que eres mi novia -dijo divertido.

Luna rió.

-Es muy pronto para eso... -dijo avergonzada.

-No.

-Si.

-¡¿Qué hacen abrazandose en la enfermería?! -grito Madam Pomfrey.

Fred y Luna se apartaron rápidamente.

La chica apenas pudo mirar a Fred de tan avergonzada que estaba.

-Fred... nos vemos después -dijo rápidamente y se fue.

El chico miró a la enfermera enojado.

-¡Ya casi la convencía!

Luna no había vuelto a visitar a Fred, ni siquiera había ido a buscarlo cuando le dieron el alta. Fred no estaba enojado ni triste por ello, porque conociendo a Luna sabía que lo hacía solo por estar avergonzada. Es mas, estaba feliz, le había dicho que lo quería. No podía pedir más.

-Mañana haremos lo que hemos planeado tanto Fred -le dijo George con una sonrisa.

Fred asintió, aunque ahora que había avanzado tanto con Luna no quería dejar Hogwarts.

Todavía no sabía como decirle que se iría mañana mismo.

Cuando se sentó en el almuerzo en la mesa de Gryffindor todos sus compañeros lo aplaudieron. Fred hizo reverencias graciosas.

Luna lo miraba desde su mesa con una sonrisa. Fred la descubrió mirándolo y con una gran sonrisa le hizo una reverencia a ella también. Luna apartó la mirada con las mejillas encendidas.

Segundos después, sintió unas manos en sus hombros. Luna levantó la mirada y vio a Fred.

-Gracias por tus visitas -bromeó sonriente-, me animó mucho verte todos los días en la enfermería.

Luna bajó la mirada.

-Lo siento -dijo apenada.

Fred la obligó a levantarse alzandola con sus brazos. Luna gritó avergonzada. Su rostro ardía, por el contrario de Fred, que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

La llevó hasta su mesa y la sentó a su lado.

-¿Sabes que si me hubieras pedido que me pasara a tu mesa lo hubiera hecho? -dijo enfadada.

Fred rió.

-Primera pelea de pareja -bromeó George.

-Lo se. Pero es divertido -le dijo Fred a Luna encogiendose de hombros.

Luna se sintió observada, pero notó la atmosfera diferente, los de Gryffindor ya no la miraban con desprecio, ni siquiera George.

-Luna... después de las clases encontremosnos en la lechuzería, necesito decirte algo... -le susurró Fred al oído.

Luna giró para mirarlo, tan bruscamente que sus narices se rozaron. Los dos apartaron la mirada rápidamente sonrojados.

George se rió hasta ahogarse con la comida.

Durante el desayuno, Luna observó como Fred hablaba y bromeaba con sus amigos, algo que le pareció sumamente dulce y divertido. Pero a pesar de que la atmosfera de Gryffindor era divertida, no podía dejar de preguntarse que le diría Fred en la luchezería.


	7. El dragón de Fuego Final

A la hora acordada Luna se dirigió a la luchezería. Fred la esperaba allí, apoyado contra la baranda mirando el paisaje.

-Es increíble como pasa el tiempo, todavía recuerdo cuando vi Hogwarts por primera vez... -dijo Fred cuando Luna se colocó a su lado.

-Para mí fue el mejor día de mi vida -dijo Luna -, este lugar es perfecto...

Fred sonrió.

-Luna... mañana después de hacerle la broma a Umbridge, George y yo nos iremos de Hogwarts para empezar con nuestra tienda... -confesó Fred.

Luna lo miró con una sonrisa.

-Sabía que se trataba de algo así...

Fred la miró a los ojos.

-En realidad... desde que empecé a sentir algo por ti, he estado dudando... -murmuró.

Luna volvió a sonrojarse.

-No arruines tus planes por mí... has lo que tengas que hacer -dijo seriamente -Además, que no estés en Hogwarts no significa que dejaremos de vernos...

Fred se acercó.

-¿Entonces eso significa que deseas verme? -preguntó travieso.

Luna rio.

-Si no contestas es porque tengo razón...

-Te voy a extrañar Fred -susurró Luna sorprendiéndolo.

Fred se quedó en silencio observándola. No podía creer que ella le correspondiera.

-Recordé que tengo que buscar unos libros en la biblioteca... -dijo Luna rápidamente, pero cuando comenzó a caminar avergonzada hacia la salida, Fred la tomó del brazo y la hizo voltear.

Cuando sintió la boca de Fred contra la suya apenas lo podía creer. Fred la abrazó desde la cintura, apretándola contra el, haciendo que su corazón latiera desbocado.

El beso de Fred era tan dulce que las piernas le temblaron, podía haberse caído en cualquier momento, pero el la sostenía tan fuerte que era imposible no sentirse a salvo.

Fred colocó una mano en su mejilla y la acarició mientras la besaba. Los labios de el eran tan cálidos y agradables que Luna se encontró aferrándose a su camisa, atrayéndolo aún mas. Era un sentimiento completamente nuevo y desesperante.

Fred se detuvo un instante sin apartarse de ella, frente contra frente, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el rubor de Luna. Se veía adorable.

Luna le devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente. Sentir a Fred tan cerca todavía la avergonzaba.

-Te amo -murmuró el chico sonriendo.

Luna bajó la mirada aún mas avergonzada, los ojos dulces de Fred la ponían nerviosa.

Pero Fred tomó su mentón y la obligó a mirarlo.

-Te amo -repitió divertido por el rubor que le causaba a Luna.

Luna se tapó el rostro con las manos. Fred rio.

Tomó sus manos dulcemente y volvió a acercarse a su rostro.

-Te amo Luna -repitió otra vez -, ¿no voy a recibir ninguna respuesta de ti? -preguntó divertido.

-Yo... s-si...

Luna apenas podía articular palabra, algo que a Fred le pareció demasiado dulce.

-¿Si qué? ¿Esa es una respuesta? Luna, me acabo de declarar y tu solo... ¿asientes? -preguntó fingiendo estar enojado.

-Yo también te amo... -contestó para su sorpresa.

Y repentinamente, dejando perplejo al chico, Luna se acercó y lo besó. Fue un beso inocente, inexperto, y solo consistió en un roce de labios, pero aquella demostración a Fred le bastó.

Después de lograr reaccionar, Fred tomó el rostro de su chica y la besó profundamente. Aceleró el beso, y la acorraló contra la baranda de la terraza. Sabían que había probabilidades de caer, pero a ninguno le importó.

Fred abrazó a Luna y Luna abrazó a Fred como si fuera la última vez.

Al día siguiente, Luna se despertó triste porque sabía que era la última vez que iba a ver a Fred en Hogwarts.

Se alistó y salió a los pasillos, rezando para que todo saliera bien.

A pesar de la tristeza, sentía emoción por ver lo que Fred y George tenían preparado para Umbridge.

Luna entró a su clase, la que Fred había elegido para concretar la broma.

Se sentó en el asiento de siempre y cuando Umbridge entró a la clase tuvo que contener una sonrisa. Todo estaba a punto de suceder.

La profesora dio la clase como siempre, pero a la mitad fue interrumpida por un sonido. Umbridge caminó con expresión seria hacia la puerta, y cuando la abrió un dragón enorme formado por fuegos artificiales entró al salón amenazándola.

El rostro de susto de Umbridge fue tal que Luna fue la primera en soltar una carcajada.

El dragón se movió por todo el salón con movimientos bruscos como toda una bestia.

Fred y George entraron volando con sus escobas y riendo de Umbridge.

Todos se levantaron y aplaudieron gritando de emoción mientras los gemelos tiraban fuegos artificiales por todas partes.

Luna observó a Fred quien le guiñó un ojo divertido, algo que le hizo recordar a los besos que se habían estado dando la noche anterior. Se ruborizó pero no pudo evitar sonreírle.

Los gemelos salieron hacia afuera, donde todos los siguieron. Fred y George volaron por el cielo haciendo piruetas y tirando fuegos de colores por todas partes.

Luna, a pesar de que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas porque hoy un gran amigo se iba de Hogwarts, no podía dejar de sonreír.

Una gran y majestuosa W apareció en el cielo. Era tiempo de marcharse, pero Fred se arriesgó a bajar una vez mas hacia su chica.

El corazón de Luna se aceleró al ver que Fred se acercaba volando hacia ella.

Sonreía. Era cuando a Luna mas le gustaba, cuando la sorprendía y sonreía de esa manera.

Fred pasó rápidamente y le dio un gran beso en la mejilla, provocando ovaciones de los demás.

-Te quiero -le susurró Fred en el oído.

Fred dio la vuelta y salió volando a toda velocidad alcanzando a su hermano.

Luna se quedó allí, con una mano en su mejilla, sonriendo, observando a Fred hasta que lo único que vio fue un punto en la distancia.

FIN


End file.
